Sideview mirrors are useful for automobile drivers to watch out for the rear side traffic situation. The conventional sideview mirrors are generally a flat surface mirror mounted within a holder on the blisters or on the front doors of an automobile. For some drivers, they prefer to add a small convex mirror to the flat surface sideview mirror to increase the view angle thereof.
However, no matter how the mirror is constructed, the sideview mirror assembly is in general made of an opaque and non-illuminating or light reflective material so that it may not be easy for two approaching automobiles to identify the location of each other and thus may sometimes cause accidents.
Generally, the sideview mirrors are located on the outermost sideways positions with respect to the automobile and the identification of the locations of the sideview mirrors may be helpful in determining the position of the automobile so as to avoid the occurrences of accidents.